The Line Between Us
by Lil-kk4
Summary: Everything had changed after what happen at the Cell Game. Everyone had changed after that day, especially the Son family.
1. Time After Time

Disclaimer: Will and never have Dragonball Z.  
**_Time After Time_**

Everything had changed after what happen at the Cell Game. Everyone had changed after that day, especially the Son family.

The day after Goku had told everyone he was going to stay dead, the Son family had took it hard that Goku was never going to come back again and they would never see him again.  
Gohan felt awful, he thought that Goku didn't want to come back because he had killed him and was a shame of him. Gohan was a shame of himself for killing his own father.  
Chichi felt worst, it was like the third time he died but this time he was not coming back ever and that was the hard part. She was even having a baby and afraid of raising the baby by herself. She was alone and she just wanted to be whole again.  
The Son Family couldn't take this sadness and despaired anymore so they decided that it was time to move on. That means they would have to leave everything behind, their memory and their friends. It was going to be hard for them but it was the best for them and they new it.  
After two and a half years pass The Son Family had move to a new place. It was still in the forest but it was near a city too. When they had moved they lost all contact to everyone. Nobody could find them and they wanted it that way. Soon they met new people and were loving their new home which is bigger then the old one. Everything started to changed for them and they was happy that it did.


	2. Good News

Declaimer: As I said will and never own Dragonball Z.

**_Good News_**

Six Years After The Cell Game  
"Goten, Gohan breakfast is ready" Chichi had yelled from the kitchen.  
Six year old Goten had waked up from the yell of his mother voice. Goten's room had little light from the sun that was rising up that had shine from the bedroom window.  
Goten and his older brother had different rooms. Goten room had a queen size bed, with drawings that he made hang on the wall. His room also had a table and chair where he studies on, lots of toys, and more. The bedroom walls were light blue and had carpeted.  
Goten walked out his room and to the next room which was Gohan room. Gohan room was like any other teenage room it had posters of singers and punk rock bands like Fall Out Boy (which was Goten favorite band too) and more. Gohan bed was also queen size too, and had white walls and carpeted too. He had a table and chair, and a book shelf with so many books.  
Goten opens the door to see only Gohan still sleeping and all cover up to head from toe. 'Gohan is still asleep maybe I can wake him up with a scare' thought Goten. Goten then took couple of steps back and he ran as fast as he can and jumped on top of Gohan.  
"AHHHHHHHHH" Scream Gohan as he woke up with fear.  
"HEHEHE YOU should have seen your face Gohan. You look so stupid HEHEHE" Goten laughed as he got out of bed.  
Gohan face was red from anger "I'll show you what to laugh about"  
"O-no" Goten said as he ran out the bedroom with Gohan on his tail and yelling "MOMMMM HELPPPPPP"  
'O-boy not this again' Chichi thought as she heard her boys running up stairs and coming down stairs. Goten ran into the kitchen and into Chichi's arms.  
"Mommy Gohan is trying to beat me up" Said Goten as he hugs his mother.  
"That's because you jumped on me" Gohan said walking in the kitchen.  
"I was only trying to wake you up" Goten said in an innocent voice.  
"Liar" Gohan said back.  
"BOYS stop with this right now. There is no time for this I have some good news I would like to tell you guys" Chichi said as she sat at the table and Goten and Gohan soon follow the same thing too.

"So Mom what is this good news" Gohan said while eating his breakfast.

"Well I was thinking that maybe Goten and you should met kids your age and met new people" Chichi said as she watch her sons stop eating and was looking at her in confusion.

"What do you mean mommy" Goten said.  
"I mean that its time for you guys to start school" Chichi said with a smile.  
"SCHOOL" Gohan and Goten yelled as they near choke on their food.

"But mom I'm too old for school" Gohan said.  
"Yeah mommy I'm too young for school" Goten said.  
"No your both not. You both are at the right age and its time for you guys to met some people that is about your age" Chichi said picking up the plates.  
"But I'm fine just hanging out with Gohan. Right Gohan" Goten said while looking at Gohan.  
"Mmmm maybe this is a good idea mom" Gohan said.

"HEY"  
"Then that's it you boys are going to school" Chichi said in joy.  
"YES"  
"NOOOO"


End file.
